Revten Tess: Fallen Server of Stone
“Yeah, we’re designed for something, but if we weren’t meant to have our own lives, why do we have free will?” Introduction/Origin In development of the Servers was the Stone Server: the one designed to be the structure to support the others. It was originally called “Kriksnin Fonto”. Unfortunately, Kriksnin Fonto was one of the casualties of an attack against the Zonac Council by an entity called “The Never-Dead”. While his programming remained intact, his avatar, along with his consciousness, was sent shooting through the universe before landing at the ground of an alien planet. Adapting immediately to the inhabitants, Kriksnin found that he lacked memories of his mission and purpose. He could feel a powerful energy inside of himself, realizing immediately after that he was able to control the stone element. He was inexperienced, however, and soon discovered by the overlords of the planet. While he had the power, he was not in control, and quickly captured. Due to his damaged connection to the Server Realm, the overlords were able to research his abilities and the spectrum of the Energy Forces themselves. They were not able to understand most of it, but they managed to duplicate enough to the point where they could keep a controlled field around the planet: decreasing the abilities of whoever arrived, and cloaking them from anyone outside. Kriksnin was affected by this, sent out and thought to be dead. He survived, however, but lacked understanding of what had happened. He found himself in a lone town where he was given the name “Revten Tess”, a name basically translated to “Foreigner”. He did not use his powers for a good long time until various bandits and natural disasters came toward the community. He was considered a local hero and talk began to spread, but Revten was still very confused and worried about the attention that would arrive. True to form, larger threats arrived, but Revten was able to meet each one. He eventually discovered that the overlords had heard of his feats, and had been sending challengers against him for some time after his initial acts of heroism. Revten finally decided that he had to confront the overlords head on. They did not forget him, unfortunately, and he was soon defeated. They found that at the same time, they were not able to kill him, and so they sent him back to be entertainment as they took more from unfortunate travelers that happened upon their planet. Personal events Alliance At this point, Revten had been on this planet for years. He found that it was simply called “The OverWorld” named by the Overlords themselves. In a fit of rage after defeating the newest challenger sent by the overlords to destroy a town, Revten’s power imploded for just a moment, sending a sort of stronger beacon out to the universe. He had no idea that someone had sensed it. A day passed, and a rabbit girl arrived. Revten assumed she was another challenger of the Overlords but the rabbit assured him that she was not allied with them. She introduced herself as “Psyfilice Milen” or simply “Midnight” as she preferred. She explained to him that she was a Server, one of many who had control over specific elements used to protect the Multiverse. She also explained that he was one as well. It didn’t take much convincing for Revten to believe her, but when Midnight tried to carry them both out of the planet, they were quickly brought back down. She had too been weakened by the overlord’s programming over the planet. She resolved immediately to confront the overlords, but Revten explained that he had tried before and failed. Midnight went anyway, with Revten following after. While they did cause damage, they were basically defeated, and forced to retreat. Midnight told Revten that most of the others were probably in range to call out to, especially with her power, that she could have them come down to help. She tried calling out to the other Servers, but the attempt failed, but before she could try again, Revten stopped her. He argued that if the other Servers were to come down, they would be weakened as well, and wouldn’t be able to leave or help. Midnight retorted that so many of them could take the overlords, but Revten refused to risk it. They were forced to be strategic. They began allying different towns and cities against the overlords, and eventually they had a large enough rebellion to combat them. The programmed device weakening everyone on the planet was destroyed, and the overlords taken with it. Revten could feel his full power returning to himself. Midnight said that he needed to come back with her to the other Servers, but Revten declined. Midnight had informed him that another person was acting as the Stone Server in his stead, and Revten felt responsible for Overworld. He wanted to stay, at least until things could be completely peaceful again after the fallout of the overlords’ defeat. Midnight reluctantly agreed to this, but remained for a short time to celebrate the victory with him. The two had grown quite close, but Midnight had to leave. Before she left, Revten asked that she not tell the others about him, but that when he became needed, he would go to see the others. Midnight was not happy with this idea, but agreed, leaving soon after. Introducing Revten had established peace, at least in the areas he was familiar with on Overworld. He remained to explore and help more areas as best he could, but one day, he felt something new. His Server Connection had fully reactivated. He was able to summon Server Armor and a Server Tool, and found his powers skyrocketing even higher than before. He immediately realized what this meant and sent off to Mobius Prime Alpha, tracing to the Servers to introduce himself. While most of the Severs were quite welcoming, Mysl Farensai remained distant from him. Revten did not mind terribly, however, as he immediately set his sights on reuniting with Midnight. Unfortunately, he soon learned that she was now pursuing a romantic relationship with the Plant Server, Luner Heren. Revten was confused and bittered. He felt betrayed and unimportant, replaceable even. He tried to win her back for a brief week, but it didn’t take long to lose hope in the matter, especially when tension rose between the three Servers. Revten decided he needed to move on. He wasn’t going to return to Overworld just yet. He wanted to keep trying to find something that worked for him on Mobius Prime Alpha, feeling that he needed to belong with his own kind. United Federation Special Forces Revten discovered the United Federation some time later, and after investigation and discovery, he joined the special forces unit that was going throughout the Multiverse and Universe, helping various civilizations. He felt right at home with the idea, considering his time in Overworld, and was pleased to see that of the Servers part of the organization, Tresser Aguain and Mysl Farensai, neither Midnight nor Luner were included. Revten immediately tried to befriend all the members, but Mysl was particularly tense around him, and avoided confrontation at any opportunity. Enter Daricha A Fallen Server named “Daricha” had taken over Midnight, and was attacking various Servers and countries around the world. Before the United Federation Servers could go to meet this threat, however, Daricha came to them. She confronted Revten, attempting to continue the relationship ended by Midnight before, but Revten was very aware that Daricha was not Midnight and even if under different circumstances, it wouldn’t be right to change things back at the expense of Luner Heren. Unfortunately Daricha was not pleased by this and a battle between her, Mysl, Revten, and Tresser resulted in Mysl being assimilated into Daricha. Revten was horrified, unable to bring himself to fight further in fear that harming Daricha may harm Midnight or Mysl if they were truly trapped inside. Eventually Daricha was defeated, and Mysl recovered. Revten approached Midnight some time later to ask what she remembered. She replied that she remembered everything. The two talked it over, with Midnight apologizing for how she handled things. She theorized that relationships weren’t meant to be a permanent “One and only” romance, but Revten disagreed, stating that there is always someone one could be with forever, but that dedication is the key. He left back to the United Federation soon after. Ending of Involvement Things were becoming difficult for Revten. The missions were leading to manipulation of political leaders and how they went about them seemed less than ethical. Revten often noted on his moral highground that something was wrong, and eventually it irritated Mysl so much so that the two had a verbal battle in the middle of a briefing. It was later that Revten would ask why Mysl felt the way she did, and why she was so hostile toward him. The Fire Server explained that part of it was because he replaced someone and part of it was because she sympathized, but didn’t want to go down that line of thought that they should stop the missions or that what they were doing wasn’t making a difference. Revten noted that he never said their missions didn’t make a difference, but that he didn’t like the differences they were making. Mysl fell silent at this, leaving Revten alone. However, now understanding the Fire Server a bit more, Revten began to reach out to her more often. Strangely enough, the two eventually became friends to some extent, and got closer after that. Mysl realized how close they were both growing toward each other, and began distancing herself. Revten confronted her, but she just said that they had things to do and couldn’t think about something like that. Revten did not believe this, but dropped the matter for the time. However, he was not content with the state of things. He finally announced that he was leaving back to Overworld, and he asked Mysl if she wanted to come with him. Mysl repeated once again that they couldn’t abandon the missions, but Revten knew this wasn’t entirely true, especially since she had made her displeasure with the system many times in the past. Still, Revten respected this decision, and left to Overworld, but soon after, Mysl followed, leaving the United Federation program behind. The two built a house and lived not peacefully, but content for the most part. When needed, they would help, but on Overworld they would handle things by their own decisions. These are only some events in the Server Timeline. Other events may also occur outside of the Server timeline that may or may not appear here or in the official Server timeline. Abilities Elemental Abilities After gaining his full abilities again, Revten is able to control any form of stone and metal, and create planet-sized structures of the material. Physical Abilities Revten is considered the weakest of the Servers physically. In terms of his Server Energy, he is incredibly strong, but his lifting, speed, and stamina are lower than most due to his modified biology and time in Overworld. Specific Abilities None Occupation For a time he was a member of the United Federations special organization, but he often acts simply as a protector of Overworld. Relationships Allies Revten has some allies throughout Overworld. Romantic relationships Originally Revten had a romantic relationship with Psyfilice Milen but currently has one with Mysl Farensai. Specific Traits Revten is the only Server with a mixed biology of alien and mobian, and is also the only known Fallen Server to return to a full server so far. He usually appears closer to the age of 20 or 21. Category:Heroes Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:The Zonac Servers